


Gingerbread and snowball fights

by Spaceprincealenko



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Snowball Fight, Step-parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceprincealenko/pseuds/Spaceprincealenko
Summary: Sequal to cookies and eggnog
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard





	Gingerbread and snowball fights

Rose watched with a smile on her face as Kaidan and Alex concentrated on making a gingerbread house together, she was worried when they had teamed up because they were both stubborn but much to her relief their creative vision was the same.   
"Do we want a gumdrop snowman or one of the gingerbread men to stand outside?" Alex asked, the seriousness in both his tone and the amount of thought they were putting into it making her giggle.

"I vote gingerbread man, his smile makes it seem friendly and inviting." Kaidan added, as if he hadn't heard her. 

"Oh good point." Alex grabbed the icing they were using as glue and applied a small amount to the front of the house, placing the miniature gingerbread man against it, nodding in approval.

"How's it going over there you two?" Rose asked as she put another tray of cookies on the cooling rack.

"Good." They replied in unison as they applied various candies to the house, since the Christmas party they've been getting along better than usual and honestly Rose was a little surprised when Alex didn't want to make cookies with her this year but instead make a gingerbread house with Kaidan. It didn't bother her, in fact she preferred that they get along and if this was the catalyst for that then she wasn't going to question it.

"What do you think?" Kaidan asked as they admired their handiwork "I think it came out nice."

Alex nodded in agreement "Do you think mom will like it."

"Will I like what?" Rose asked as she piped some icing onto a Christmas tree shaped cookie.

Alex hopped out of his chair and hurried over to her, pulling her over to the table "Look what Kaidan and I made, do you like it?" He asked excitedly.

"I do," Kaidan and Rose exchange a smile, lately Alex had been more open to spending time with Kaidan and it was a relief to them both and it proved Rose's theory, if she stayed out of it they'd eventually get along "It's very colorful." 

"Can we display it with the other decorations?" Alex asked, smiling.

"Of course sweetheart, we can find a place for it later," Rose kissed his head "now get on your coat and we can go play in the snow." Alex ran off and she plopped down in Kaidan's lap.

"Hi there." They shared a quick kiss "done with cookies for the day?"

"Ugh, yes, I don't mind baking something for his class's Christmas party but it's tiring."

"I could've helped." 

"I know," Rose rested her head on his shoulder "but Alex was excited to make a gingerbread house and I didn't want to get in the way." She reached up and undid her bun, setting her long blonde hair free "I'm really glad you're spending time together, so I decided not to interrupt."

"This time you go spend time with Alex, I can clean up."

"I can't ask-"

"Rose."

"But-" 

"Go, I can handle it." 

"Okay…" Rose kissed his cheek "thank you." She stood up, tossed aside her apron and traded it in for her coat as she went to join Alex who was making a snowman.

"Need help?" She asked as she made her way over to him.

"Yeah, I thought you'd still be inside mom."

"Kaidan said he'd clean up instead." Rose crouched down in the snow next to him "did you have fun today."

Alex nodded "Yeah, Kaidan is cool." 

Rose giggled as she packed some more snow together, "I think so too."

Alex looked towards the door "Will he be out here soon?"

Rose smiled "I'm sure he'll be out soon."

"Good." Alex went back to what he was doing "hey mom?"

"Yes baby?" 

"I'm sorry I was such a brat at first...I'm glad you married Kaidan, he makes you happy." He paused "you haven't been this happy since dad died."

Tears stung Rose's eyes and she looked away, wiping them away with her gloved hand "You know I lost my dad too right?" Alex nodded "your grandpa isn't my real dad, which is why Kaidan and I weren't too hard on you, I acted the same way."

"But you and grandpa are really close." 

"Well sure but we didn't start that way, it was a lot of patience on his part and your grandpa is a saint just ask your grandma, I was horrible."

"Worse than me."

Rose chuckled "Oh honey, much."

"Did you think he was replacing your dad?"

Rose nodded "Of course, I was a kid." She ruffled Alex's hair "but Kaidan doesn't want to replace your dad and I'm not trying to replace your dad, I promise."

"Well I know that now…." Alex cut himself off as he looked over at the sound of the door opening "Kaidan!" He ran over "Mom and I are making a snowman, do you want to help?" 

"Of course." Alex dragged him over as Rose made a small snowball "kitchen is all clean." 

"Aw thanks babe." She went to kiss him but instead shoved the freshly made snowball in his face "sorry, love you!" She called out as she dashed off to hide behind a tree but Kaidan quickly recovered and ran after her. Catching her from behind, the two of them giggling as they fell to the ground with Rose in his lap. They went in for a kiss but were interrupted by Alex pelting them with snowballs. 

Alex may have been happy for his mother but it didn't mean he wanted to see them kiss "You guys are gross." 

"Sorry baby, come here." Rose got up and grabbed Alex, peppering his face with kisses.

"No! I take it back! Go back to Kaidan!" Alex reached for him "Help!" 

Kaidan quickly formed a couple of his own snowballs and aimed for Rose "Hey, you traitor!"

"Sorry babe, I had to help the helpless." He said as he and Alex both hid behind the same tree. Most Christmases Rose had been away and he didn't get to play out in the snow or bake with her as often as he wanted to and as selfish as it was he was glad she retired, he got to have both of his parents here for Christmas and that's really all he ever asked for, was to have his mother home for at least one Christmas and while she would've been enough he was glad Kaidan was here too.


End file.
